This application in part discloses and claims subject matter disclosed in our earlier filed pending application Ser. No. 07/891851, filed Jun. 1, 1992. This invention relates to acoustic imaging device, and more particularly, to Doppler imaging devices.
The prior art of Doppler detection and imaging techniques has advanced mainly in three areas: continuous wave Doppler detection, pulsed-Doppler detection, and color-flow Doppler imaging.